Forever One
by Bagheera82
Summary: Two months after Tartaros events, a lot of things have changed in the Magic world. This is a short story about my favourite couple Levy and Gajeel. Spoilers from Chapter 396.
1. Chapter 1

Dear all, this is my first fan fiction about one of my favorite couple: Gajeel & Levy. The story takes places after Tartaros event.

I was inspired to write something after the AMAZING chapter 396. As I am a newbie, I thank you in advance for your reviews (positive or negative).

**PS1**: I don't own Fairy Tail.

**PS2**: English is not my maternal language. Sorry for the mistakes.

**PS3**: Lemon will be in the second chapter…

Two months have passed since Tartaros event. All the demons have been defeated but no sign of Zeref. Besides Magnolia reconstruction, Fairy Tail was mourning the loss of Makarov-sama. The old man alongside the others guilds masters sacrificed himself in order to protect his children and the Magic world. His last words were for his grandson Laxus, granting him the title of Master. Laxus had a very hard time grieving the loss of his dear grandpa and his new responsibilities, but helped by Mirajane and the others Fairy Tail members, he decided to pursue Makarov legacy.

The others guilds were also mourning the death of their bosses. Oobaba-sama, Bob-sama, Goldmine-sama, all of them gave theirs lifes to protect their guilds. Time has come for a new generation of leaders for each guild:

**Lamia Scale****:** Jura.

**Blue Pegasus:** Ichiya.

**Quatro Cerberus:** Bacchus.

All the guilds were aimed to protect and defeat Zeref but they decided first to build up their towns, protect the civilians well back to a normal life. Moreover all members wanted to live their lifes at the fullest. But back to Levy-chan…

Levy was coming back from library where she found out news comedy books. Since Tartaros, one of her favorites activities was to laugh as hard as she could with her nakamas. Thanks to Mavis, she recovered fast from their injuries. After all, release her second origin to support Gajeel during his fight against Torafusa was exhausting. Speaking of Gajeel, a wide smile appears to her face...

Two weeks after the end of the events,he came back from Polyussica hospital and crash to her place.

"Knock, Knock…"

_**Levy**_: "At this time of the night, it must be Lucy… Damn it's about 11pm… Enter Lucy, the door is open!"

**_Gajeel_**: "Gihi, Shrimp, I know you're capable to defend yourself, but it's little dangerous to invite someone without checking…"

**_Levy, blushed hard_**: "Oh Gajeel, I thought…"

_**Gajeel**_: "I know, you were expecting Lucy. But sorry, it's me; do you have any problem with that?"

**_Levy, still red but angry_**: "Of course not! Why are you still thinking that you disturb me?"

**_Gajeel_**: "Levy, do you have a minute please, I want to talk to you. It's about Torafusa battle. I want to thank you for what you have done."

Levy fell on her knew. Wait a minute, the Iron Dragon Slayer was thankful? After the combat they were arguing because Gajeel thought she was dead. Their fight didn't last as they had, alongside to the others members, to help Natsu to defeat E.N.D. But now, Gajeel was at her house to say thank you?!

_**Gajeel, disturbed by Levy fall**_:"Oï Shrimp! Have you lost your voice?"

_**Levy**_: "… "

**_Gajeel, shaking her_**: "LEVY!"

_**Levy, whispering**_: "IdiditbecauseIloveyou."

**_Gajeel_**: "Speak louder, I didn't hear you".

Suddenly, Levy takes Gajeel head and screams: "I DID IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU BAKA! You were drowning, how do you want me to live if you were dead?"

It was Gajeel turn to fall on his knees. Since then, he's still wondering why Levy came to give her breath. For weeks, he has tried to find scientist explanations to Levy actions. Because, he can't accept his feelings towards her. And he doesn't understand why Levy loves him. Yes when Torafusa tried to kill her, he lost his mind and destroyed Tartaros demon. He talked about their battle to Lily, and the Exceed tried during several hours to convince him about Levy and him mutual feelings. But since when, he refused to believe it. Now his brain was trying to cope with Levy declaration. His heart was already dancing samba.

_**Gajeel**_: "Why me Levy, you have your two brainless…"

**_Levy_**: "Stop, you are THE ONE I love since the day you saved me from Laxus. I don't care about Jet and Droy. They are my nakamas, nothing else."

**_Gajeel_**: "I… When you collapsed in the poisoning water, I thought you were dead…"

**_Levy_**: "I am here and I am in love with you."

**_Gajeel_**: " I… I am in love with you too. You have to consider that once you are my girlfriend and so my future wife, I will punch the brainless twins and any man who are trying to seduce you?"

**_Levy, laughing_**: "Of course! But before thinking about our wedding do you mind to be my partner at Laxus & Mira wedding?"

_**Gajeel**_: "First, I have something to do"

Guess what happens next? Thanks for your reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks all the reviews. There will be some changes due to the events of Chapter 397.

It seems fast but I assume that after Tartaros events, everyone, me included, would not want to waste time.

Let's go bacck to our lovers.

"What do you want to do?" Levy asked him. "Gihihi, wait and see Shrimp. Now back to bed and for Mavis sake, lock the door!" With these kind words, Gajeel left his girlfriend. He waited outside for 5 minutes, time needed by Levy to get back on her knees, lock the door and jump in her house.

"Well 6 months plus 7 years in Tenrou to tell our feelings, damn if I knew she would be so happy, I would tell her soon after the Daimato Enbu…" Then he went back to his flat. Throwing his clothes on the couch, he made some research in his desk. "Gotcha!" he screamed, waking up Panther Lily… "The fuck Gajeel, why are you screaming?" Then, the Exceed approached to his buddy to see what Gajeel found. "Two tickets for Akane Resort? It's very kind of you, but I have got plan with Charuru and Happy." "It's not for you… Anyways go back to bed!" Lily laughed "Gihihi, does a little blue-haired involved in your mind?" Gajeel answered "Go back to bed before I scrap your mouth with steel!"

Lily went back to his bed, but Gajeel heard his laugh during a very long time…

The morning after, a very happy Levy arrived to Fairy Tail. She was greeted by Lucy "Hey Levy-chan, how are you doing? The night was good?". Levy took a seat near to her friend and answered "Yes, thanks to Gaj… well to the new lock of my door, I slept well."

Cana and Mirajane spoke together: "Don't take us for fools Levy!" Lucy added "Aye Levy-chan, so Gajeel came to your home yesterday?" Levy was blushing hard. "Emm…". Cana took a seat at her right side. With Lucy on her left, and Mira in front of her, there's no way to escape…

The Queen of Demons spoke first. "So, by lock you mean Gajeel huh. Well, as his girlfriend, no one will try to hurt unless they wish to dead." Levy, red as Mira dress, looked at her elbows without answering to her friend. "And, we all know how you save his ass from Torafusa". Levy answered quickly "If I didn't make CPR to Gajeel, everyone will be…" "Hush honey, it wasn't blame! But nor Gajeel or you explained how you help him. So you make CPR. Tell us the truth. You wanted to kiss him for how long?". Levy wanted to bury herself in the grounds but Cana and Lucy have mischievous smiles on their faces.

Lucy attacked first "I understand now why he didn't want you to train with him and Lily before the Daimato! Anyways Levy, I am very happy for you both. It's pretty obvious for the guild that you're meant for each other!".

Levy smiled to her best friend and started to cry at the same time. Jet & Droy arrive at this moment. "Levy! Why are you crying?". Cana shouted "Because Gajeel confess his love to our beloved Levy." The brainless twins changed themselves in stone. As everyone in the guild, they were fully aware that Levy's was madly in love with Gajeel but to see her so happy by Gajeel, it breaks their hearts.

Gajeel chose this moment to enter to the guild. He was greeted first by Elfman "That's manly Gajeel! Great job!" Then Natsu and Gray came to congratulate him. "You took your time buddy! ", "It was about time!". The worst comment was Laxus' one "Be nice to her, well except to bed…". The new master was worst than his grandpa concerning sex… How Mirajane cope with him? With this thought, Gajeel found Levy and requested her to meet him outside the Guild.

One hour later, after receiving so many cheers, two rounds offered by Cana and Macao, and a fight with the men, our two lovers found time for each other.

"Geez they're going to kill me!" Gajeel said. Levy cuddled on his chest, smiling. "Well, it wouldn't be Fairy Tail, right?". "Gihihi… It may seem fast to you, but do you want to Akane Resort with me?".

"Of course! When do we go?" . Gajeel answered "What about now? But before…"

Then Gajeel kiss her gently. Levy answered back to his kiss, and soon things got really hot between them. Gajeel kiss her mouth, her ears, and her forehead. His hands started to move on her body. Suddenly he moved away. "I want to do it right. Meet me in 1 hour to the train, okay?". Levy's breath was hard but she agrees. Her body was hot; her thoughts were about him and his body! Damn she wanted him!


	3. Chapter 3

Lemon or not? That is the question… Well Lemon of course! Thanks you all to follow this story.

This is the last chapter of this story. I will try to write on another Fairy Tail pairings.

Thanks for your reviews.

"We are pleased you have chosen Akane Resort! If you need something, don't hesitate to call us!".

With these kind sentences, Gajeel and Levy were received at the hotel. Due to Fairy Tail victory against Tartaros, mages rewards were very high. So, for their first weekend, Gajeel selected the most beautiful room.

"Whoa Gajeel, the view is amazing! The sea is about ten meters from our room!", Levy screaming towards her boyfriend. "Ten meters? I think you should change your glasses Shrimp… We are at level 4, not ground floor." Then Gajeel, started to laugh. Blushing, Levy mumbled about how excitation affected her brain.

"Want to go swimming Levy? Night will fall in 1 hour, so if you want to go the sea…

How about stay here Gajeel?"

The Dragon Slayer missed a heartbeat. "Why do you want to stay here", he asked. Levy left the windows and walked towards him and said "My dear, I love you since Tenrô. I dreamed about this moment for more than 7 years. I want to be yours; I want you to be mine. So Gajeel, take me here and now."

At the end of her sentence, Levy pressed herself against her boyfriend. Gajeel was moved by Levy's words. He wanted to say something but he wasn't able to build correct sentences. So he let his body spoke for him.

He took Levy in his arms and started to kiss her. As it wasn't their first kiss, things went quickly passionate. Levy answered back by tangled her hands in Gajeel's hair. He grabs her and without stopping the kiss, he walked until he reached the bed. Levy temperature raised and she started to touch Gajeel skin. "If you want to take off my clothes, just ask", he said. Levy started to kiss his ears and neck. She whispered "I want to taste you, all of you". Gajeel stop his caress and put her above him. "You are not Levy"! The bluenette laughed so hard she started to cough. "Hey, don't die!", Gajeel groaned. "I thought you were smarter than Natsu. I read a lot of erotic's books and I want to put on practice…" "You're a virgin, I am not. We have all our lives to experiment sex sides." Gajeel said. Touched by his words, Levy kissed him gently. "But I am all yours for tutorials". Both laughed.

Gajeel flip them in order to be on top. He went on her breasts, his lips were licking his right side and on the same time his hand worked on her left nipple. Levy moaned, her body arched has she felt electrical flashes. "Oh Gajeel, more, please don't stop…". "Gihi, we just started babe… I want you to scream my name, over and over" Levy, felling her dress was about to be launch through the room, started to remove her boyfriend t-shirt. Gajeel lift himself up to get away their clothes. Both were naked within 2 minutes. Levy was a little afraid to fell Gajeel sex on her tummy, but he started to caress her. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you", he said. "I know… Can I touch it?" she answered. "No, the first time I want you to be at ease, next time okay?", he replied back. Levy "Okay, so in 30 minutes!". With a smirk on his face, Gajeel roam her body thinking that in 30 minutes Levy will probably too high to think about it.

He went back to her nipples, with much lust. Levy's moans were turning him on. He slowly goes down kissing her belly button. His hands were on her legs, going back and forth. Levy was lost in her feelings, rubbing herself to Gajeel. Then she jumped when she felt Gajeel's fingers on her pussy. "What are you do…", she can't end her sentence. Gajeel has inserted one finger, trying to find her g spot. "Oh, yes, continue, ha…", Levy was totally lost. Gajeel struggle to keep his sanity but her moans… Without any warning, he used his tongue on her clitoris. Levy screamed and bucked her hips towards him. "YES, OH YES! GAJEEL, PLEASE, YES", she wasn't able to think about anything that wasn't her boyfriend and the pleasure he gave to her.

After 5 minutes of pure bliss, Levy was about to fall off the edge. At this moment Gajeel decided to penetrate her. "Levy", he painted "It's going to hurt, I'm sorry. But soon after, it will get better, okay? Trust me and don't hate me." Levy, putting her hands on his shoulders, replied "I know about first time sex pain. I trust you; I love you, go ahead". With her words, Gajeel kiss her hard and at the same time penetrate her. Levy scream in his mouth, trying to adjust to his size and waiting for the pain to ease. "I am sorry, it will be okay, really I'm sorry", Gajeel repeated this sentence, watching Levy. Suddenly, he felt her girlfriend starting to move. Grasping the sheets, he said breathlessly "Are you sure?", Levy smirked and said "Yes, go my dragon, let me see the sky". With that, Gajeel trust in her, going back and forth. The moans, screaming of pleasure, were shared between the lovers. Gajeel change positions, in order for Levy to experiment different sides of sex.

After 40 minutes, Gajeel let the pleasure took him over and with a final trust he took Levy to an orgasmic bliss.

Levy was high. Too much pleasure, she was definitely happy to have sex with Gajeel. "Are you okay babe?", she asked to Gajeel. He answered "Yes, tried to get my breathing back." He took the sheets over them and he said "I am happy we are mates. I love you". Levy kisses him and says "So let me show you, how much I love you… Remember what you say about tutorials?"


End file.
